


Kallus Hates the Cold

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Because of Reasons, M/M, featuring blue milk, here have some fluff, was there ever snow on lasan?, well there is now, with snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kallus hates the cold, and Zeb picks a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kallus Hates the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first prompt answer on tumblr ever! Pretty excited tbh. Also inspired by a conversation my friend Lemon and I had a week or two ago about these two dorks. Rebloggable version found [ here ](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/142864429154/i-saw-you-reblogged-the-pairing-number-postjust)

Kallus shoved his hands into his great coat’s pockets as he walked along the path on this horrible unnamed snowy planet. Here to meet some rebel contact, but unsure when this contact was going to be able to join them. He had never liked the cold, but his feeling for this type of climate had only gotten worse after the moon of Geonosis. His leg always aches in the cold, and he can never seem to get warm. He wishes he brought his meteorite with him, keeping it in his inner pocket always helped keep away the bone deep chill.

Kallus turned when he heard snow crunching behind him to see Zeb stopping abruptly whisking his hands behind his back with the most cringe inducing smile on his face. Kallus squints at him, “What are you hiding?”

Zeb looks around and points to himself with one large hand voice practically dripping with false innocence, “Me? I don’t know what you are talking about Kal, I am not hiding anything.”

“Oh yeah? Show me your other hand then.”

Zeb’s false smile goes feral as he brings his hand out from behind his back holding a huge snowball.

Kallus’ eyes widen. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, godsdammit!” Kallus wipes the snow off his face to see the Lasat grinning with glee. 

“I was an ISB agent and a master strategist! This is war!” he yelled and shook his fist as Zeb gallops away. 

 

Fast forward two hours later Kallus had created an elaborate, well, snow fort is really the only word for it. Zeb had been watching him make this all the while muttering to himself about “revenge” and “victory”. Zeb huffs, Kallus has obviously never gone up against a Lasat in a snow fight. He’ll let him believe he has a chance for a while longer. He continued to make more snowballs in the meantime.

By the time Zeb was done waiting, he had made enough snowballs for a small army. He thought about taking his time and lobbing them over Kallus’ wall one at a time, but he was getting bored. Time to make this interesting.

 

Kallus had just finished the final touches on his fortifications and was going to start making his snowballs when he heard what seemed to be thunder on the other side of his east wall. Before he can even check on what was happening Zeb busted through his well crafted wall and dumped an armful of snowballs on top of him. By the time Kallus forced his way out of the snow mountain Zeb was on the ground he was laughing so hard. 

“Okay, that is it! You are bantha meat!” Kallus shouted while pointing at Zeb. Who managed to get up, but his laughter just kicked up a notch.

Kallus grabs a snowball and leaps onto the Lasat’s back and shoves it down the back of his jumpsuit. Zeb yelped and then Kallus doesn’t remember much of what happened after that. Likely due to the amounts of snow he had shoved in his face.

 

An hour later they were both back in The Ghost. Zeb’s fur completely soaked, but still giving off heat like a furnace and Kallus shivering under a blanket. 

Zeb puts his arm around Kallus’ shoulder and pulled him close, “See Kal, this is why you never go against a Lasat in the snow, we can’t be beat.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Kallus replies while huddling into the Lasat’s warmth. “Drink your warm blue milk.” Well at least this entire fiasco resulted in Kallus finally starting to warm up.


End file.
